Cant Take My Eyes Off of You
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Raven exploded at Beastboy after his latest attempt at getting her to smile.  But that doesn't deter him in the slightest, he just decides to try a new tactic...  Fluffy  Please RxR!


**Hey guys!**

**It's Spidey=D**

**Unfortunately my internet is STILL down=/**

**But hopefully I'll be in a spot where I can get some service!**

**So this is for you guys (And girls) who Love BBRAE almost as much as ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song 'Can't Take My Eyes Off of You by Frankie Valli'**

**Now that we can rest well at ease knowing I won't be tried for fraud…..**

**ENJOY!**

****

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raven shouted at Beastboy before storming out of the common room.

The changeling just sat there on the couch staring sadly at where the empath was.

'_What did I do?'_

The boy sighed as he thought about the young sorceress of the Titans.

All he ever wanted was for her to smile or laugh. He knew that of anyone she deserved it the most, but all his attempts ever did was make her mad.

Sighing once more, he thought of Raven's smiling face and smiled to himself as he slumped into the couch.

'_Planning time'_

**-Meanwhile, with Raven-**

Raven had been in her room for the past hour meditating,

Or at least, had been attempting to,

'_Why were you mean to Beastboy?'_

The empath sighed as she floated down to her bed and cradled her head in her hands.

'_He deserved it.' _She argued,

'_Why?'_

'_Because…' _she trailed off

'_Because he always tries to make you smile? Or laugh? Or because he's always trying his best to make you happy?"_

Raven sighed, falling into her silky bed sheets.

'_I hurt him,' _she agreed, '_but what will happen if he does finally get that smile? Will he just up and stop? I don't think I could live with that…..'_

'_And if you continue treating him this way? Maybe he'll decide you're not worth it anymore.' _The emotion rationalized.

'_Rae, you have to try, besides do you really think that after all this time he'd really just up and leave after getting one smile out of you?'_

She chuckled breathlessly as she got up and made her way back to the common room.

'_Your right, wish me luck.' _The emotion giggled at that.

'_Luck'_

As she walked through the common room doors she looked for her favorite changeling, only to find him nowhere in sight.

Sighing for what felt like the umpteenth time that day the half-demon fell onto the common room couch and frowned.

'_I go to apologize and the stupidly adorable idiot is gone, figures.'_

She slumped further into the cushions and closed her eyes, only to reopen them when she heard a soft, melodic voice.

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I want to hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank god I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

Looking over she found the very boy she was looking for making his way over to her, with a small smile on his face.

She blushed at the way he was looking at her and looked down at her lap, only to feel his strong hands gently lift her chin so she could see his smiling face as he sang.

_Pardon the way that I stare._

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak._

_There are no words left to speak,_

_But if you feel like I feel,_

_Please let me know that it's real._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

Beastboy twirled away-leaving Raven feeling….disappointed- and pointed at her then clutched at his heart as he belted.

_I love you Baby!_

_And if it's quite alright,_

_I need you Baby!_

_To warm the lonely nights_

_I love you baby,_

He smiled at her,

_Trust in me when I say…._

He twirled down in front of her and whispered into her ear

_Oh pretty baby_

_Don't bring me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I found you stay_

_And Let me love you, baby_

_Let me love you._

He trailed off as he looked into her eyes.

She smiled- a tiny almost invisible little thing, but it made the changeling beam.

"You really mean that?" she asked tentatively.

He nodded, as he smirked at her.

"I made you smile." He stated, waggling his eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes, the empath's smile widened before narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"Does this mean you're going to stop?" she asked almost sadly.

Shaking his head wildly Beastboy looked back at the girl and smiled softly.

"Sorry, but you're going to be stuck with me."

Raven smiled again and pressed her forehead against his.

"Good" she whispered breathlessly before capturing his lips with hers.

Pulling back she looked at the changeling's dazed face and giggled softly.

Shaking out of it at the sound of her laughter the green teen beamed at her, and the empath smiled back shyly.

"I like you" she whispered,

He just smiled back at her.

"Good," he stated, lips inches away from hers, "Because I like you too."

And then he kissed her softly and smiled,

Because she was smiling back

**END**

**YAHOO!**

**What did you guys think?**

**Little OOC for Raven and pretty mushy, but I couldn't help myself!**

**Haha.**

**Please RxR**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
